A Lugia's Tale
by searing light dragon
Summary: The story of the vicious Shadow Pokemon XD001 as told from before its corruption to the experiences once it has been purged of the darkness. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A Lugia's Tale**

_**Prologue**_

The warm breeze in the Whirl Islands blew across the top of the lake where I was resting in. I had just eaten my fill of food for the next few weeks and so I was diving beneath the waves to reach the place were I slept at. We Lugia are known to blow apart houses with only a single flap of our wings and as thus we tend to live underwater most of the time because of our kind's reputation. I picked up speed and soon I reached my underwater resting place.

_**Time to settle into a long and deep sleep since the summer has almost ended**_, I think as I lay down on the bottom of the lake.

However little did I know that my sleep would soon be disrupted and my live would be changed in so many ways.

* * *

I awoke, something was wrong. The current's flow was disrupted somehow. I carefully raised my head and then that's when it happened. Two large nets dropped down on me. I tried to break free but the nets tightened up and soon I was being dragged up to the surface of the lake. I cried out and struggled to break free by using a Hyper Beam attack but the nets sent out a small electric charge. Now I'm a Psychic and Flying type so electric attacks are super-effective against me. The electric charge was so powerful that my whole body fell ridged and I blacked out . . .

When I awoke it felt like my scales were on fire, it felt so hot where I was. I looked around and discovered that I was in a volcano somehow.

"Master Greevil we have captured the Lugia as you asked."

Suddenly a voice splits the silence and I look around in curiosity. A short, almost bald, old man walks up to my cage. He's wrapped in a velvet purple cloak and as I look at his eyes I shutter. Something about his yellow eyes that creeps me out, it's as if those eyes are filled with darkness or something.

"Good job Ardos and Eldes. Now prepare to begin turning this Pokemon into a Shadow Pokemon," Greevil says as he walks off.

Two other humans walk up. One is dressed in red, I suppose that's Eldes but I'm not sure. The other is dressed in blue, possibly Ardos? Ardos walks over to a computer system and starts typing numbers in. Suddenly my cage begins to glow with a dark purple light. I feel compelled to touch the bars of my cage with my hand-like wings but at the same time my instincts are telling me to stay away for it. I fold my wings in and start to scream.

"More power Ardos," Eldes yells over my screaming.

Ardos types a few things into the computer and my cage glows brighter. I shriek and move as close to the center of the cage as I can.

"More power," Eldes shouts.

"But if we do anymore then the computer might blow up!" Ardos shouts back.

"Father told us to turn this Lugia into a Shadow Pokemon and so we do it," Eldes yells.

Ardos types more things onto the computer as my cage sends a charge of purple energy through my body; I scream in pain and unfold my wings. My wings, however, touch the bars of the cage and more of that current storms through my body. I scream so loudly that several glass tube around the room shatter. Eldes and Ardos cover their eyes from my deafening shriek. Darkness is covering my body, my scales are turning purple, my eyes are becoming red. What are these people doing to me? Why are they interested in me? Why does Greevil want me a Shadow Pokemon and what have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Several weeks later, I fly in through the roof of the tower on the same island where I was turned into a Shadow Pokemon. I land on the floor and look around with my piercing red eyes.

_Where am I?_ I ask through my psychic powers.

All Lugia can speak through their mind and several other species can as well.

"XD001 attack!" A voice shouts at me.

I struggle to not open my mouth but something about the command forces me to fire a large amount of Shadow energy out of my mouth, a Shadow Blast. My opponent, a red fire fox pokemon known as Ninetails faints from my attack.

"Go Master Ball!" The opposing trainer shouts as a ball comes flying toward me.

The ball sucks me inside it and soon I settle down. The ball is picked up and before long I'm called out of the strange purple ball to battle. Surprisingly my opponent is Greevil, the same person that ordered for me to become a Shadow Pokemon in the first place. Beside me sits a purple cat with a pink gem on its forehead, an Espeon if I remember right."Espeon use Helping Hand on Lugia," a voice calls out, the same one that had thrown the ball to capture me.

I glace back to see a young male trainer with red spiky hair and a strange machine on his arm.

_You will be fine_, the Espeon reassures me as a strange field on energy surrounds me, boosting my attack and special attack.

I roar and fire off a Shadow Blast at one of Greevil's pokemon. A blue flying pokemon that looks like it's an ice type, perhaps an Articuno? The trainer with the red spiky hair throws a yellow and black ball at the bird and Articuno is caught. Greevil falls to his knees, I'm guessing that he lost. Ardos and Eldes run in to see their father beaten and me standing beside another trainer.

"What happened?" Eldes asks.

"This kid's heart was pure and thus he was able to win XD001's trust," Greevil asks.

Maybe Greevil is right, maybe that's why I feel so calm around this kid. The kid, who's name I learned from Espeon is Adam, leaves the island with me and rest of his pokemon. As we leave Citadark Island, I feel as if I've known the place for years instead of just months. Along the way I get to know Espeon better. It turns out that she's a female and that her nickname is Psy, strange isn't it?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The next few days are spent trying to, as the humans call it, purify me. I'm not sure what happens during purification but I don't like how it sounds. While the humans talk, Adam lets his pokemon team out of their pokeballs, or that's what I think they're called. I settle beside Psy but to my surprise Psy moves away to sit beside a dark looking pokemon with yellow rings on its body, an Umbreon maybe? I growl softly at the Umbreon expecting the dark type pokemon to come closer but all it does is sigh and lay down on the grass surrounding the building that we're at. I think the humans called it Pokemon HQ but that name sounds very confusing to me. Finally Adam walks out of the building and comes toward me.

"Come," he commands as he turns around and walks back into the building as I follow.

I'm led to a round chamber with a circular disk in the middle. Adam takes out the Master Ball that he used to capture me and returns me to its comfy inclosure. A few minutes later I am released into a ring of Pokemon. Ninetails, Seedot, Ralts and Paras. I stand on a ring that is raised above the four of them. Suddenly I feel the darkness slipping away. I look down and see that my scales are returning to their white color, my eyes are returning to their purple color, and the darkness is leaving me. I roar and unfold my wings.

"Lugia you can now step out of the ring," Adam's voice calls out to me.

I leave the ring and am returned to the Master Ball. Adam walks outside and throws the Master Ball, freeing me from its inclosure. I glace around before turning my purple eyes on Adam.

_I owe you so much human. Allow me to repay you somehow_, I say, unfolding my wings and holding them in position to lift me off the ground.

"I owe you much as well Lugia," Adam nods.

Psy walks up and lays down by Adam's side.

_Should we repay Lugia? _She asks.

"Yes," Adam replies softly to her. "Go and get Shadow for me."

Psy nods and gets up and walks off to find what Adam wants. I growl as a surge of power flows through me. I lower my head and shove it in front of Adam.

_I am a powerful Pokemon Adam. Do not trifle with my might! _I growl.

He nods and I turn to see where the surge of energy came from. The same Umbreon that was hanging out with Psy stands a few feet away, the yellow rings on its body glowing . . .


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Shadow attack again!" Adam shouts as the Umbreon opens its mouth to create somekind of dark ball.

Wait a minute that's a Shadow Ball attack! I stand my ground and narrow my eyes.

_Have it your way then_, I shriek as I loose a Psybeam at the Umbreon.

Too late. I forgot that Dark-types like Umbreon aren't affected by Psychic-types like myself and Psy.Umbreon shakes the attack off and launches it's Shadow Ball at me. I open my wings and flap them to rise off the ground. The attack explodes and I land in its remaining cloud of dust.

_You'll have to do better_, I shriek happily.

Shadow growls and comes running at me; a Tackle attack. I open my wings but stop when I realize that the Tackle was to get up come to me. Shadow opens his mouth a release another Shadow Ball, to have it hit this time.

_That hurt! _I growl as launch a blast of water from my mouth, a Hydro Pump attack.

Shadow growls and gets slammed by the water. He staggers back on his feet, does he ever give up? Shadow growls and leaps toward me.

"Enough!"

Adam's voice stops us.

"You've done well Shadow. Let Psy have a turn," Adam says.

Shadow walks over to his master's side and sits down, Psy stands up and walks over to me.

_Ready? _She asks.

_You know it! _I hum as I launch myself upwards and open my wings.

"Psy use Swift!" Adam calls out.

The Espeon responses by creating these star-shaped objects and sending them after me. I blast them apart with a Psychic attack. Psy growls and springs toward me: a Tackle attack. I shake my head is disgustand send a Hydro Pump toward her. Psy tries to avoid the blast of water but she can't. She gets slammed by the water and then staggers back on her feet.

_Is that the best you can do? _She asks.

_Not even close_, I reply and fly toward her. _Go Thunderbolt!_

A small stream of electricity jolts out of my mouth and slams into Psy. She screams and collapses to the ground.

"You win Lugia," Adam says as Shadow helps Psy up. "Now return."

I am returned to the Master Ball in which I reside . . .


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Several morning later, I am awoken from my sleep by Psy.

_Lugia, Adam needs your help!_

I open my purple eyes and walk out into the sunlight.

_This way, _Psy says as she leads me to Adam.

When we meet with Adam who is holding my Poke Ball.

"I have decided to trade you to a friend of mine. She will take good care of you and I expect you to grow strong under her training. I'm also sending Psy with you so you will not be as lonely," Adam says as I am returned to my Master Ball and Psy is returned to her Poke Ball.

* * *

A few hours later I am awoken by Psy licking my cheek.

_We've arrived_, she growls playfully as I open my eyes.

Warm sunlight washes down on us and I look up at the baby blue sky and shimmering white clouds that look like ice cream that the humans eat. My gaze turns to see a happy young girl sitting on a nearby hill, a Pokemon sitting beside her. It looks to have flames shooting out of the top of its head and it looks somewhat like a ninja.

_What is that Pokemon? _I ask.

_It's a Infernape_, Psy answers.

I blink in confusion and turn to get a better look at the girl. Her black hair rolls down her shoulders and ends at about her waist. Her soft brown eyes seem to reflect that of a Leafeon's.

_Stop that_, Psy growls as a Swift attack slams into the back of my head.

_What? _I growl as I turn around.

_You like her_, Psy snarls.

_I don't_, I retaliate, growling softly.

Psy sighs and lays back down on the grass.

_How long have we been here? _I ask.

_About three hours_, Psy replies.

I sigh and look down at the grass below my feet. My time as a, I'm almost to scared to say it, a Shadow Pokemon seems like it's been forever since that horrid event that changed my life forever. I suddenly tense up and begin to growl softly. Although we Lugia are know as peacekeepers, not all of us are, like myself for example.

_What's wrong? _Psy asks.

_The darkness is coming_, I growl as I narrow my purple eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_What do you mean? _Psy asks.

_The darkness of Shadow Pokemon! _I scream. _They are near!_

Psy turns her head and locks her amber colored eyes with my purple ones.

_You can sense the aura of Shadow Pokemon?_ She asks.

_Well sorta . . . you see because I was one once it has trained my senses to be able to detect the darkened aura of Shadow Pokemon_, I mutter.

_Okay, what pokemon are they?_ Psy asks.

_Let's see one of them is silverily metal bird and the other is a turtle with a leaf on the top of its head_, I answer.

_A Skarmory and a Turtwig_, Psy comments.

I blink in confusion and then shake my head in disgust.

_I'm merely trying to help Lugia_, Psy cries.

_I know that but I can't let you be in danger_, I growl softly._ Let me handle these pokemon._

_Lugia!_ She screams.

_I know what I'm doing Psy_, I snarl. _You been around Shadow Pokemon once, maybe twice, but I've been one of them!_

At the word _them _Psy jumps back, startled at my sudden change of attitude.

_You would never understand what I went through! All those tests, trying to make me the ultimate Shadow Pokemon and the fact that I had to carry a ship halfway across Orre in one night!_ I scream, feeling the old hatred that I possessed when I was a Shadow Pokemon beginning to rise up in me once again.

_Lugia please, just listen to me! _Psy cries out in frustration.

I quiet down and look at her.

_I wasn't trying to get you mad at me its just I wanted you to be safe. I understand how you feel but you're a normal pokemon now and that puts you at a greater risk for more damage done to you through Shadow attacks_, Psy explains.

_I never knew_, I mutter.

_I didn't think to tell you because I was afraid that you might get mad and try to break free of your bond to Adam_, Psy continues.

_I see. So that's why you where fighting with me about that_, I stammer.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

After Psy and I decide on our course of action to approach the two Shadow Pokemon and have me attack them with a Hydro Pump, we get into position.

_Will this really work?_ Psy asks me as we hide.

_I'm not sure_, I answer, trying to not show Psy that I'm scared.

Psy flicks her tail at me and we intertwine our tails, although mine is a lot bigger and heavier then hers.

_Now_, I whisper as the Shadow Skarmory walks into a direct line of fire for Psy's Swift attack.

Psy growls and sends a Swift attack crashing to the Skarmory, it shrieks and flaps its wings to create a tornado of Shadow energy, a Shadow Storm.

_Watch out! _I scream as I jump in front of Psy and take the full impact of the attack.

The Shadow attack feels like its draining my strength in rapid amounts. I collapse to the ground and struggle to get back on my feet. I see a flash of purple and realize that Psy is defending me. Once I'm able to get back on my feet, both Shadow Pokemon are unconscious.

_You did this? _I ask Psy.

_Yes_, she replies. _After you collapsed the two Shadow Pokemon decided to attack you and so I went after them with an Iron Tail attack._

Psy is very strong for an Espeon, I will say that.

_You saved me_, I mutter as we lock eyes.

_I did_, Psy hums softly as she licks my cheek.

To think that I was once a Shadow Pokemon that sought to only destroy, it saddens me to believe that.

_You okay Lugia?_ Psy asks.

I turn my head away from hers and close my eyes.

_Memories of my time as a Shadow Pokemon have begun to haunt me. All the horrible things I did. All the Pokemon that I fought and knocked out_, I mutter.

_Lugia_, Psy says as she lays her head on my outstretched right wing.

_You have never had to face that kind of darkness! _I shriek.

Psy looks down for a minute before returning her gaze to me.

_True I never have but I believe in you_, Psy growls as she lays down by my side.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

The human that Adam had sent us to finally came to us. Her name is Tara and her Infernape has a nickname: Flame.

"I was told that you two were special pokemon of Adam's," Tara says softly as Flame glares at me.

_We are_, Psy says as I narrow my purple eyes at the fire pokemon that stands beside Tara.

Finally Psy realizes what I'm doing. The next thing I know is that I'm getting an Iron Tail attack to my backside. I growl and turn around.

_What was that for?_ I snarl.

Psy merely twists her head and flicks her tail at me. I snarl at her and flare up my wings.

_Psy, you know as well as Adam did to not test the limits of my power!_ I growl.

Psy merely blinks and I roar in anger.

_Did you not hear me!_ I roar.

I growl and am about to shock some sense into Psy when Flame stops me.

**It is not your time nor place to harm her**, Flame says as I mentally translate his words in my mind.

I growl at the fire pokemon's interference and launches a Hydro Pump at Flame.

"Go Regior!" Tara shouts as she throws one of her poke balls, releasing a Salamence.

Regior roars and counters my Hydro Pump with a blast of green fire, a Dragonbreath attack. Flame glares at me and turns to Regior and nods. Regior then roars once more and unleashes a stream of fire at me, a Flamethrower attack. I jump into the air to dodge and send a Psychic attack at the Salamence. Regior growls in annoyance and tears my Psychic apart with another Dragonbreath.

Psy suddenly launches a beam of psychic energy at Regior, a Psybeam attack. I am shocked by this and land on the ground. My landing gives Flame the chance to punch his flaming fists into my underbelly, a Fire Punch attack. I scream as his fists smash into my unguarded belly.

Psy turns and looks at me when she sees the attack. She growls and leaps toward Flame, the amber colored crystal on her forehead lighting up.

_Take this you Infernape! Go Zap Cannon! _She screams as a ball of dark blue energy, charged by electricity, forms in front of the crystal of her forehead, a Zap Cannon attack . . .


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

"Regior shield Flame with your Dragon Claw attack!" Tara shouts as the Salamence walks in front of Infernape and tears through the Zap Cannon with sharp, pointed claws.

Psy growls with displeasure as she sees the attack being torn apart.

_Try this! Go Iron Tail!_ She shouts and leaps toward Regior.

The Salamence can't dodge quick enough and gets thrown several yards away. I stagger to my feet and glace down at the still unconscious Shadow Skarmory and Turtwig.

_Tara throw two poke balls quickly!_ I growl sensing that the two are slowly becoming conscious.

Tara does as I ask and the two Shadow Pokemon are added to her team, giving her a total of six.

* * *

Later on in the day I rest under a shaded tree as Tara dresses my wounds from my battle with the two Shadow Pokemon. To hear that Shadow Pokemon are returning, it saddens me. Ardos must be behind it but I can't go after him just by myself, if I did then Psy would be left alone with Tara and I can't have that happen!

_Why are you sadden my friend?_ Psy asks as she walks up and lays down next to me.

I sigh and turn my purple eyes to hers.

_Ardos is the cause of this outbreak and I will find him and stop him! Even if it means giving my life to do so!_ I growl.

Psy rubs against my body for a moment, probably thinking.

_Adam was like that. Although he never went to such lengths, it was apparent that he would do anything to take down the Shadow Pokemon plan that begun five years before_, Psy growls softly.

I gaze down at Psy and think of what evil might befall her if we both went to stop Ardos.

_I'm going_, I growl as I get to my feet.

_But Lugia!_ Psy cries as she gets to her feet as well.

_Ardos and Eldes turned me into a Shadow Pokemon and Ardos has begun to make Shadow Pokemon and let them loose. Since I was the main pokemon they turned into a Shadow pokemon, I think that I have a right to fight them_, I snap.

_Lugia you could die!_ Psy screams.

_I know that but it's worth the risk_, I growl as I open my wings.

_Even at the cost of your own life!_ Psy shrieks.

I ignore her as I leave to stop Ardos and set all regions free from the terror of Shadow Pokemon.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

The warm, dusty air of Orre greets me as I land at Pokemon HQ. On my way here I decided that Adam would be able to help me out.

_Adam_, I call out. _It's me, Lugia! Show yourself if you're here!_

I get no reply.

_**Strange**_, I think.** _He knows my voice, so why hasn't he come out to meet me yet?_**

The doors to Pokemon HQ suddenly open and a tall women steps out and turns to look at me.

"You asked for my son?" She asks.

_That's right_, I answer._ Where is he?_

"He was captured by the new head of Cipher, a man named Ardos if I remember right," the women says.

_Who are you? _I ask.

"My name is Lily and I am Adam mother and right hand to Professor Krane," she replies.

**_So she is Adam's mother, I didn't know that_**, I think.

_Where is Adam now?_ I ask.

"In Citadark Isle," Lily replies and holds out a poke ball.

_What is this?_ I ask.

"Adam left it with me before he was dragged off. He must have known that you would come back and so he told me that a special pokemon was inside it that could help you in your fight with Cipher," Lily says as I open the poke ball with my mind.

A flash of light reveals a dark-type pokemon with yellow rings on its body.

_Shadow?_ I ask, stunned at the Umbreon's appearance.

He nods in agreement, which tells me that it's him.

_I will take down Cipher and find Adam_, I say as I bow to Lily.

"Very well Hectra but be careful," Lily warns.

_What did you call me?_ I ask.

"Hectra, because that's what Adam nicknamed you," Lily says.

_When did he give me a nickname?_ I ask.

"When you were purified," Lily answers.

Shadow is as stunned as I am to learn that I have a nickname.

**_Hectra_**, I think as Lily bids us the best of luck with stopping Cipher.**_ That is my nickname._**

I nod at Shadow and he jumps on my back as he head toward Citadark Isle, the place where it all began for me, the start of my transformation into a Shadow Pokemon.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_Stay here_, I caution as I creep up behind the thin wall that divides the outside part of the lab from the inside.

"The ultimate Shadow Pokemon?" A voice asks.

It sounds like Ardos, but how?

_It is about ready Ardos_, another voice hisses.

I can't place that voice, who is it?

"Keep up the good work Darkrai," Ardos says as his voice fades.

So that other voice is that of Darkrai. What is Darkrai anyway? I mean it's got to be a pokemon, but what type is it? I never heard of a Darkrai before? I turn back to Shadow and decide to ask him.

**I know that it is a dark-type pokemon and that it can produce nightmares while around sleeping pokemon and humans**, Shadow says as I translate his pokemon speech.

That nightmares part I'm a little scared of. I don't want to relieve my time as a Shadow Pokemon! Shadow chuckles at my fear and I growl at him.

_You have no clue of what I went through_, I growl and slam my tail into his head.

Shadow growls and vanishes for a moment before striking me in the back of my head with a Faint Attack move. The last thing I see is the rings of Shadow's body glowing before the world goes black.

* * *

A dark shadow of a pokemon looms over me. As I look at it, I first think that it's Darkrai but, in horror, I realize that it is my Shadow form. The same darkness that I destroyed when I was purified and yet it wishes to reclaim me as a Shadow Pokemon.

**_Welcome back Hectra_**, my darker half hisses.

_Leave me alone! I destroyed you when I was purified, didn't I?_ I shriek.

**_Maybe and yet maybe not_**, my Shadow form snickers as a stream of Shadow energy rises up around him and slowly begins to make its way toward me.

_No!_ I cry._ No, I . . . I destroyed the Shadow energy that lurked within me! But how is this possible?_

The Shadow energy begins to circle around me.

_No! _I scream. _No I won't be taken over! NO!_

With that the Shadow energy finally engulfs me and covers me like a veil of darkness.


	12. Chapter 11

**__**

Chapter 11

My Shadow form watches with great interest as I am consumed by the darkness that I was purified from.

**_How does it feel to have that power again? _**

My darker side hisses with delight as my eyes turn red and my scales begin to slowly turn purple once more.

_Stop this!_ I scream in pain._ Please stop this!_

My Shadow form merely cackles in laughter at my pleas.

**_Forget it! _**

The pain of being a Shadow Pokemon is starting to return. Oh please just make it stop. Make the pain stop! A sudden voice splits the pain.

**Hectra wake up!**

Whose voice was that? It could be Shadow but . . . Wait a minute wasn't I knocked unconscious by Shadow's Faint Attack? If I was then this whole thing makes sense. I am in one of Darkrai's nightmares!

_Sorry about this but I'm returning to the real world! _I growl as I bust out of the confinement of my nightmare.

* * *

I awaken to find that Shadow and I are in a cage. The cage is made of steel but yet I sense that a current of dark energy streaks around its bars.

_Careful Shadow, don't touch the bars of the cage_, I whisper to the dark-type pokemon that lays by my side.

**Understood! **Shadow answers.

A sudden shriek coming from outside the cage begs me to turn to it. That shriek came from . . . from well Tara. What is she doing here? A man dressed in blue comes up, Ardos, no doubt that it is him, and stands before her with what looks like the spirit of a pokemon. It's black and has a red jaw-like thing covering where its mouth is supposed to be. A streak of what looks to be like white hair covers the top of the pokemon's head. A single turquoise eyes shines out from the white hair. Could this be Darkrai?

"Welcome Tara, so nice of you to drop by," Ardos hisses as Tara tries to get away from whatever is holding her.

"You captured me and my pokemon team as we entered Orre!" She screams. "How is that for a welcome?"

Ardos merely chuckles at her response.

"I figured that you might come to save your Lugia that you gained from a certain boy named Adam, am I right?" Ardos questions.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

_**Don't tell him anything!** _I scream mentally as I watch Ardos and Tara talk as Darkrai watches them with a slight darkness that seems to rise from within him.

Tara does as I wished and doesn't say anything.

"Won't tell me huh, well then Darkrai I guess that we are going to have to force the information out of her," Ardos says.

Ardos is controlling Darkrai? Since when did that happen? Darkrai nods evilly and floats toward Tara.

"Go Skarmory and Torterra!" Tara shouts as she throws two poke balls from her belt. "Skarmory use Air Cutter and Torterra use Bullet Seed!"

Those two pokemon, where they once the Shadow Pokemon that Psy and I had fought? Turtwig must have evolved into a Torterra and she must have trained Skarmory. The two pokemon tear into Darkrai, but to Tara's surprise and Ardos' amusement, Darkrai doesn't even flinch.

"Darkrai get rid of those two," Ardos says, sounding rather bored.

Darkrai nods and then processes to trap the two pokemon in an never-ending nightmare, quite similar to what he had done with me.

_No! _I scream as a Hyper Beam attack bust forth from my jaws and destroys the bars of the cage.

Darkrai turns his head toward me and growls.

"Hit him with a _Shadow Rage _attack!" Ardos suggests to his dark-type pokemon that half looks like a spirit.

Darkrai's eyes gleam at the idea and he sends a ball of reddish energy toward me. I scream as it slams into me. This attack, it feels like it is a Shadow attack but yet at the same time is doesn't.

**Hectra! **Shadow screams as a field of dark energy surrounds me.

_Relax Shadow, I'll be fine_, I say before the shield of energy collapses on me.

* * *

Within the darkened field of the reddish energy that had struck me, a familiar darkness lurked. The Shadow energy that had left me so long ago but yet wished that I was rejoined with it. The energy circled around me as I flew through it but made no attempt to join with me.

**_This is strange_**, I think as I fly through the dark haze.**_ It's as if this darkness isn't even a true presence._**


	14. Chapter 13: The Final Fight

**_Chapter 13_**

A sudden noise catches my attention.

_Who is it?_ I call out.

A wisp of Shadow energy passes by me as I near the spot where the strange sound came from. I halt as I stare in horror at a vision of myself when I was younger. My innocence back then, thinking that the world was peaceful and free of evil. How I was wrong! This world is coated in darkness and the Shadow Pokemon merely show us that. All worlds have darkness in them, some you must dig harder then others to find though.

As the darkness begins to slowly vanish, I realize what I must do to stop Ardos. I must sacrifice myself to destroy Darkrai, and stop Cipher's plan forever.

* * *

Shadow is the first to see me as the shadows disappear.

**You okay? **He asks.

_Fine_, I reply as I glare at Darkrai.

It hovers beside a now wounded Espeon that resembles Psy. But it could be her? Unless . . .

"Darkrai, finish this weakling off! Use Dark Pulse, followed by Dark Void!" Ardos screams at the dark-type.

The spirit-like pokemon slowly approaches Psy.

_No! _I shriek and jump in front of her to save her from her fate.

The two attacks slam into me, my pain echoing from within the very darkness that had once thought to enslave me as its prisoner. Now that darkness is being destroyed forever. Psy screams as she witness my final moments. Our love, and her wish to protect me from the darkness of Shadow Pokemon drive me on to get rid of Darkrai.

_This is our last moment Darkrai! _I roar as a blaze of blue energy surrounds me.

Shadow recognizes the attack as that of Giga Impact, one of the most dangerous attacks that a pokemon can ever learn. Psy shields her eyes from the sight that is before her.

_Darkrai! Feel my rage in my final blast! Go Giga Impact!_ I scream as the white light that was circling around me became a giant beam of energy.

The blast engulfed us both and Psy cried out in worry. Shadow could do nothing, my fate was chosen.

* * *

I now live as a spirit, a shadowy form of the proud pokemon I once was. Because of my actions, the Shadow Pokemon plan and Cipher were finished for good. Darkrai and I had perished from my attack but I knew that my life had been good. I had stopped the treat of darkness. I had won peace for all pokemon.


End file.
